


Thrasher

by eddiesgazebos



Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, Injury, M/M, Skateboarding, Thrasher - Freeform, gay boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiesgazebos/pseuds/eddiesgazebos
Summary: the one where Richie is a skateboarder and wants to show off for his boyfriend Eddie.





	Thrasher

The sound of wheels scraping along the concrete ground was overwhelmingly apparent for Eddie Kaspbrak who really just wanted to go home. He rested his chin in one hand while the same elbow rested on his thigh. With his other hand, he tapped a pencil against the binder that was in his lap beside his arm. He watched his boyfriend, Richie Tozier, ride around the skatepark on his board. 

He was bored. Insanely bored. But the concentrated expression on Richie's face proved to Eddie that his boyfriend was really trying to learn. So, he dealt with it. He occupied himself with some homework from time to time while Richie wasn't paying attention. But as soon as Richie would see that Eddie wasn't watching, his loud voice would travel across the park to Eddie's ears to fetch his attention.

"Eds! Hey! Hey Eds! Watch this!" Richie called out before riding down the ramp. Eddie watched him nervously. His teeth grazed over his bottom lip and his fingers squeezed the pencil in his hand. 

"I'm watching" Eddie mumbled to the air since Richie was too far to hear him. He watched Richie ride along to the opposite ramp, grab the end of his board once his feet circled in the air, and watched as he landed his stunt and rode back down the ramp. Eddie let a smile show on his face and he clapped for Richie. "Good job, Rich!" He called out. Richie looked over at Eddie and smiled proudly at himself before riding around to try different stunts.

Every few minutes, Eddie would get the same voice hollering for him to look. Even when he was already looking. The easiest way Eddie would have described the picture was a toddler learning something new. But he loved it. He loved the excitement on Richie's face every time he nailed a new stunt. 

But of course, Eddie just had to look away. Just for a moment to scribble some numbers down on the paper below him to finish off another problem. That's when he heard a loud scrape across the concrete, a painful grunt, and heard a small dull crash. 

His eyes shot up to find Richie laying on his side, curled up on the concrete. Eddie quickly pushed his homework off of his lap and into his backpack before dashing across the park toward his boyfriend. His sneakers hitting against the concrete got Richie's attention enough for Richie to slowly hold up a thumb. 

Eddie rolled his eyes as he slowed down to a stop beside Richie and knelt down. 

"Are you okay?" he asked anxiously. Richie grunted a bit as he turned over onto his back so he could look at his worried boyfriend.

"Mhmm," he mumbled. His arm folded over his stomach and he winced with every movement he made. "Fuckin' board" 

"I told you, you were going to hurt yourself. Can you sit up? Are you bleeding?" Eddie asked. He instantly started checking Richie over. He started with Richie's head, carefully peeking through the curls on his head. He then checked Richie's arms, sides, back, chest, and then his legs. He pulled up Richie's baggy shorts and sighed heavily. His knees were bleeding.

"Yeah, that shit hurts" Richie mumbled as he sat there watching his boyfriend. Eddie sighed heavily and opened his fannypack to find the cleaning spray and bandages for his knees. He instantly started to work. Richie grinned to himself a bit while he watched Eddie. "I'm not a bad skateboarder... You know that right?" He asked hesitantly.

"You're great. Everybody makes mistakes even when they're pro" Eddie smiled up at Richie and kissed his cheek before he turned his attention back to wrapping the bandages. "You'll just have to get up and try again" Eddie wanted to regret his words but he knew that practice made perfect. He had to fight his own need of his boyfriend not getting hurt to let him be happy.

"Thanks, babe" Richie smiled wide and slowly stood to his feet once Eddie was done being his doctor. Eddie stood up too and shoved the trash back into his fannypack and zipped it up to throw it all away later. Richie limped away to grab his board then turned back to Eddie. "I think I'm done here for the day" he sighed.

"I think so too. Let's go home" Eddie held his hand out toward Richie. He took it and they walked over to retrieve Eddie's bag before heading home. Eddie ended up wrapping his arm around Richie's waist to help him stand easier. Did Richie need it? Not really. But he loved the close contact with his shorter boyfriend too much to deny the help.


End file.
